Life, love, and some politics
by Doc House
Summary: After getting lost in Dayton, Ohio. Toby meets CJ Cregg.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Life, Love, and some politics.

AUTHOR: Melissa Orr

NOTES: I'm just going over some of my old stories, and thought I would re-post them for those who didn't read them the first time.

NOTES FOR STORY: This is based way before current times. This is my take on how CJ/Toby met.

"I can't believe we got lost," Toby ran into the diner. "I told you to follow the signs."

"Going by the signs are for non-adventurous men," Jack mentioned, taking off his jacket and laying it over a stool.

"I should have listened to Molly and stayed home," Toby moaned and sat on the stool next to Jack's.

"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked.

"Coke is fine," Jack smiled. "This is a fine establishment you have here sir, you the owner?"

"Yes sir," The waiter nodded. "Sam Nettle."

"Jack McHenry, this is my unfriendly friend Toby Ziegler," Jack joked.

"Nice to meet you," Toby nodded and shook Sam's hand.

"Where do you keep your pay phone Sam?" Jack asked.

"Back there," Sam pointed toward the back of the diner.

"Someone's on it," Jack sat down. "I'll wait."

"Shut up," Toby glared. "Is it a possibility that you not call your wife for ten minutes?"

"She's my life, my love, and my future. No," Jack smiled widely.

"Just married?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"It doesn't take a genius," Toby whispered.  
"Would you like a coke too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please," Toby nodded. "Look Jack, I think he's almost finished with his phone call." Toby said quickly.

"Don't tease me," Jack smacked Toby's shoulder.

"It's too easy."

"Here you are," Sam put down their drinks. "That's two bucks."

"It's on me," Jack smiled and paid. "Why is it so quite around here?"

"School's still in session, it doesn't get busy 'till about three."

"I never went to school all that much," Jack mentioned.

"Yet he's about to work for the President of the United States," Toby saluted him.

"Is that right?" Sam smiled. "Aren't you a bit young though?"

"I'm 27 sir, almost 28." Jack smiled.

"He's going to be a speechwriter. Don Williams, the Communication Director for the current President, hired him. Rumor has it Jack's the youngest speechwriter to ever work in the White House," Toby told him the history. "If you were interested in knowing that information."

"That's amazing son," Sam smiled. "What do you do?" Sam looked over at Toby.

"I just finished up my schooling. I'm looking for a job right now." Toby mentioned.

"Well, I could always use more waiters if you come up empty handed," Sam smiled and went back to work.

"Of course I could just kill myself," Toby mumbled.

"That was close," Two young girls ran in and sat in the booth that was directly behind where Jack and Toby were sitting. "Did anyone see us?"

"I don't think so."

"Girls, it's almost noon. Shouldn't you be in school?" Sam walked over.

"You know us Sam, we just need a break from all that studying," One girl joked.  
"I'll be back to take your order Lily," Sam winked and walked away.

"Got ta love the high school girls," Jack whispered as they watched them giggle over the littlest thing. "But, I'm a happily married man," Jack grabbed his wedding band and jumped up. "I'm calling her now."

"Tell her she was right and I'm listening to her from now on. Never take a trip with Jack McHenry!" Toby snapped as Jack ran toward the phone. Toby had turned slightly to yell at Jack and made eye contact with the two girls. He smiled weakly and turned back toward the front.

"He's cute," Lily mentioned. "I dare you to go talk to him."

"No way."

"Come on Claudia, when do you ever do something outrageous?"

"I have a boyfriend, and, he's like ten years older then I am."

"I know, more experienced," Lily winked.

"Lily!" CJ smacked her arm. "No."

"I'll go if you don't," Lily mentioned. "Come on."

"Will you shut up if I do it?" CJ begged.

"CJ, I'll never speak again," Lily smirked.

"Fine," CJ stood up. "How do I look?"

"Well, your hair is going everywhere from running away from the school, but it makes you look sexy."

"Kill me now," CJ moaned under her breath as she briskly walked over toward Toby. "Sam, can I have a coke?" CJ asked as she leaned toward the counter next to where Toby was sitting.

"Yes ma'am," Sam nodded.

"Hi," CJ smiled a little toward Toby.

"Hello," Toby nodded and took a sip of his coke.

"Here you go," Sam handed CJ her drink.

"Thanks Sam," CJ nodded. She stood there for a minute and looked over at Toby. "Well, bye."  
"Bye," Toby said as she took off. "Weird girl," Toby said to himself.

"Well?" Lily questioned as CJ sat down.

"I said hi and then I said bye," CJ shrugged.

"That's it?" Lily shook her head. "I'm ashamed."

"Well, I'm not good under pressure," CJ moaned and looked back over. "But he is a little cute."

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "Go talk to him again."

"I've embarrassed myself enough for one day, thank you very much." CJ rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coke.

"Where's my coke?" Lily moaned.

"Shut up," CJ rolled her eyes.

"Jack, hurry!" Toby yelled.

"Hold on," Jack turned his back away from Toby.

"That guy disgusts me," Toby moaned.

"What did you study in school?" Sam asked.

"Communications, Writing, Politics. Just about everything," Toby mentioned.

"So you probably won't be back looking for a job?" Sam seemed upset.

"I wouldn't wait on me coming back, no."

"Did you hear that, he graduated from College," Lily slapped CJ's head to get her attention. "You're dad would be proud. He's even interested in that same crap you like."

"It's not crap," CJ defended.

"Go talk to him. He could be your destiny and you don't even know it."

"My destiny is ten years old then I am?" CJ asked sarcastically.

"Okay," Jack ran over to Toby. "She said she loved us."  
"That's sweet," Toby rolled his eyes. "Can we go?"

"This is your last chance," Lily was literally pushing CJ up.

"Fine," Jack moaned. "But we're finding a bar tonight, I'm getting you drunk."

"Good luck," Toby chuckled as he put on his coat.

"Go," Lily shoved CJ so hard she went flying over toward Toby and Jack, almost falling down until Toby grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"I'm fine," CJ attempted to stand on her own. "I must have lost my balance."

"Maybe you should lay off the cokes," Toby joked.

"Good idea," CJ laughed. "Listen, I didn't mean to hear what you said earlier, but did you mention you were into politics?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "Why?"

"Well, Harry McMichael is speaking tomorrow at the stadium. He's the Senator from Ohio."

"Yes," Toby nodded.

"See Toby," Jack backslapped Toby on the chest. "Our trip wasn't a complete loss. McMichael is a controversial type of guy."

"What's on his agenda?" Toby asked, ignoring Jack.

"Education is going to be the main topic, but he's going to take questions at the end for one hour for anything. So it might be interesting."

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Claudia Cregg," CJ smiled.

"Well, I think we'll stay. Thank you Claudia," Jack smiled at Toby. "This young lady saved our trip."

"Thank you for letting us know," Toby nodded.

"Sure," CJ smiled. "It's tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"I guess we need to find a hotel," Jack smiled and put on his coat. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Jack McHenry," Jack introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you," CJ shook his hand.

"Toby Ziegler," Toby put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," CJ smiled and shook his hand. "Everyone calls me CJ by the way."

"Excellent," Jack smiled. "Well, as much as I hate having to leave, we should go find some rooms to stay at tonight."

"You spent all our money on the phone calls to your wife," Toby moaned.

"Well, we'll do some charming," Jack smiled.

"Well, my parents are out of town," CJ mentioned. "I mean if you can't find a place, I have a couple spare rooms."

"CJ!" Lily stood up and slapped her across the chest.

"What?" CJ shrugged.

"Oh, I appreciate the invitation CJ, but we couldn't," Jack smiled.

"Besides, you don't know us well enough to invite us to spend the night," Toby mentioned as well.

"I live next to the Sheriff," CJ smiled. "I think I'll be guarded."

"Your dad would kill you," Lily mentioned.

"He's out of town," CJ motioned for Lily to shut up. "The invitation still stands gentlemen."

"Well, we are broke," Jack shrugged. "What do you think?" He asked Toby.

"Well, if CJ feels comfortable, then sure." Toby smiled as CJ nodded.

"Great, why don't I show you two where the house is," CJ smiled.

"Lead the way," Toby nodded.

TBC


	2. Life, love, and some politics Part 2

"This is a lovely house CJ," Jack looked around while he carried his bag in. "Where should I put my things?"

"The bedroom right down the hall," CJ pointed. "Last door on the right."

"Thank you," Jack smiled and took his bag down the hall.

"This is really nice of you to do this for us," Toby mentioned, tossing his bag on the couch.

"Well, you two don't seem like killers to me," CJ shrugged. "That, and I can scream very loud."

"Yeah," Toby laughed. "So, why is your family out of town?"

"Visiting some more family, they wanted me to go but told them I had a big test at school."

"Was that the test you skipped today?" Toby smirked.

"Yes," CJ said simply.

"Toby, she has a barn," Jack walked back out and pointed out the window. "Toby's never seen a barn."

"I have too," Toby glared at him. "Where's my room?"

"First door on the left. It's the one next to mine," CJ mentioned.

"Thanks," Toby smiled and walked down the hall.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" CJ asked when Toby shut his door.

"Sure," Jack smiled while looking for the phone.

"Is Toby...You know."

"Married?" Jack finished.

"Yeah," CJ nodded.

"Nope, the man is as single as all getout."

"Really?" CJ grinned softly.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "CJ, do you mind if I use your phone. It's long distance."

"Sure," CJ shrugged. "I don't pay the phone bill."  
"Excellent," Jack picked the phone up and walked outside.

THAT NIGHT

"She gave us a place to stay, and dinner," Jack smiled. "I think we should keep her."

"Thanks," CJ laughed sarcastically.

"I'm serious, this was a good dinner," Jack finished. "Mind if I.."

"The phone's over there," CJ pointed.

"Thanks," Jack quickly stood. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Toby waved as Jack ran down the hall and shut his bedroom door. "This was a great dinner."

"It's the only thing I know how to cook. You should feel honored, I only cook it for people I like," CJ took the three plates and put them in the sink.

"So, what does one do in Dayton Ohio to have fun?" Toby asked.

"Well, if you're over 21 you go to the nearest bar and get drunk. If you're under 21, you pray you don't get caught getting drunk at a party someone is throwing."

"That's fun," Toby smirked. "What do you do for fun?"

"I can't tell you," CJ smiled.

"Why?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh," Toby said.

CJ gave him a small glance. "I like to take walks by the barn."

"Walks by the barn," Toby nodded. "See, now that sounds like fun." Toby stood and began to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" CJ stood.

"I want to have some fun, so I'm taking a walk over by the barn. After all, I've never seen a barn up close and personal."  
"I'll go with you," CJ smiled and followed him.

"Great," Toby smiled and shut the door when she walked out.

"Your name is Claudia Cregg," Toby mentioned. "Why are you called CJ and not CC?"

"My full name is Claudia Jean Cregg," CJ laughed.

"Well, now it makes sense. That's been bothering me all night," Toby joked.

"Can I ask you something?" CJ asked as they walked up to the barn.

"Sure," Toby smiled as he opened the door.

"How old are you?" CJ asked as she walked in.

"27," Toby answered as he walked in and then shut the barn door, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 19," CJ mentioned.

"So, you must be a senior in high school," Toby mentioned as he looked around. "This is a big barn."

"Yes it is," CJ smiled as they found some hay to sit on.

"You plan on going to College?" Toby asked, still amazed by the size of the barn.

"Yes, I really want to get into Berkeley," CJ mentioned. "I have the grades for it. I even have my essay written."

"Berkley's a good school, I know a few people there. Call me when you graduate and I'll see if I can't call in some favors," Toby smiled.

"That would be wonderful," CJ smiled back. "You're really sweet."

"Na, you just met me on a good day," Toby joked.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, every once in a while looking over at each other and smiling.

"May I ask you another question?" Toby whispered.

"Sure," CJ nodded nervously.

"When you get to the barn after your walk, what do you do next?"  
"Well, if I'm alone, I just enjoy the quiet time. If I'm with someone."

"Like who?"

"My boyfriend," CJ shrugged. "We end up making out in the hay."

"Lucky guy," Toby smiled. "Where is he tonight?"

"I don't know," CJ shook her head. "Right now, I don't really care." She said, looking over at Toby.

"Why?" Toby asked, looking back at her.

"Because I'm here with you," CJ whispered as she started to lean in to kiss him, but he backed away.

"You don't want to do this," Toby shook his head.

"You study in mind reading as well?" CJ tilted her head and smiled. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"Kissing leads to other things," Toby waved his hands around.

"Why don't we just sit here and find out where it takes us," CJ mentioned and kissed Toby before he could respond. They sat there kissing for some time. Toby cupped her face with his hands as CJ rested her hands on his thighs.

"See," Toby said, trying to capture a breath. "Kissing may lead to other things that are floating around in my mind right now."

"Toby," CJ whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," CJ ordered as she kissed him again, more fiercely this time. They both fell off and landed in some more hay that was all scattered on the ground.

Toby pushed them to a more cushioned spot on the hay and began to unbutton CJ's shirt.

"Wait," CJ stopped and backed away a little.

"Good call," Toby nodded. "We shouldn't do this."

"Actually, that's not what I was going to say," CJ smiled at Toby's nervousness. "I want to do this, but there is something I need to let you know before we do."

"What?" Toby asked.  
"I've never really done this before," CJ mentioned.

"Never really done what?" Toby sat up quickly. "You said you and your boyfriend.."

"I make out with him sometimes. I never had sex with him." CJ mentioned.

"You're a virgin?" Toby slapped his head. "Now I can't do this."

"Why?" CJ glared.

"CJ, your first time should be something you remember. A special moment of some kind."

"God Toby, did you read that off a cereal box?" CJ joked.

"I'm serious CJ. Don't you want to wait for that special man and that special moment?"

"Toby, look into my eyes." CJ grabbed Toby's face and put it right in front of hers. "I want this, you are the guy and this is that place."

"Are you sure?" Toby asked again.

"Yes," CJ nodded and kissed him again. "Just don't disappoint me," She joked as she laid back down.

"Oh, I'll do my best," Toby smiled as he followed her down, kissing her.

TBC


	3. Life, love, and some politics Part 3

THE NEXT DAY

"It's seven in the morning," Jack opened Toby's door to wake him but saw that no one was there. "Toby?" Jack looked around the house and then looked at CJ's bedroom door. "No way," Jack smirked to himself. He knocked slightly, but no answer. "I'm opening the door," Jack warned while opening slowly. "Toby?" Jack whispered while walking in. "Where is everyone?" Jack questioned when he saw no one in the room. "Toby? CJ?" Jack bellowed. "I'm taking a shower, if you two are not out here by the time I get out I'm leaving without you."

THE BARN

"CJ," Toby whispered in her ear. "CJ."

"Hmmm?" CJ moaned as she snuggled her head deeper into Toby's chest.

"By the look of my watch, it's after seven. Don't you have school?" Toby asked.

"No," CJ moaned. "It's not seven. It's your imagination."

"Not so much, no," Toby laughed. "Did you sleep well?" He smiled as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Not really," She smiled shyly. "Some guy kept me up most of the night."

"Bastard." Toby said flatly.

"No complaints on how he kept me up though," CJ sat up and rested her side against his.

"Was it was good?" Toby looked over. " 'Coz every guy you have sex with now will be compared to me in some way."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," CJ kissed him lightly on the lips. "Jack's probably up."

"He is, I heard him bellowing," Toby mentioned.

"We're probably never going to see each other after today, are we?" CJ asked while getting dressed.

"Well, if you need help getting into Berkeley, you'll need my phone number," Toby smiled while getting dressed as well.

"True," CJ smiled.

"I can't believe I slept with a senior in high school," Toby wrapped his arms around CJ's waist. "I'm a perverted old man."  
"Yes you are," CJ laughed as she turned around and kissed him. "But a cute one."

"Why thank you," Toby smiled.

"I'll make breakfast," CJ grabbed his hand as they walked back into the house.

"Good morning," Jack said playfully as Toby and CJ entered the kitchen. "I was beginning to worry about you two."

"Good morning Jackson, did you sleep well?" Toby asked with a grin.

"Probably better than you two," Jack smiled as CJ walked in and grabbed some bowls.

"I have coco puffs," CJ mentioned with a smile.

"CJ, that would be lovely," Jack nodded and helped her. "Molly's making us buy plane tickets back to DC, so we need to head to the airport after the speech." Jack mentioned.

"Thank God," Toby mumbled while eating.

"What's all this about?" CJ asked.

"Toby thinks I get us lost when we travel," Jack mentioned.

"You do," Toby said flatly.

"Toby promised to help me get into Berkeley when I graduate in the fall," CJ mentioned. "Can you make sure he keeps his promise?" CJ joked.

"I promise," Jack laughed. "Berkeley's a good school."

"Yes it is."

"Today's Thursday," Jack mentioned. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I'm going to the speech this morning and then going to my afternoon classes, but I can make sure you two get to the airport," CJ looked at Toby.

"That would be nice," Toby smiled.

"This is comical," Jack mumbled to himself as they all finished their breakfast.

9:00 A.M.  
"This guy's good," Jack mentioned as the Senator finished up his speech. "Good speechwriters too."

"What's he babbling about?" CJ asked Toby.

"That why we're here. He starts work at the White House next week and he wanted to see some speeches before going in. He's going to be a speechwriter."

"For the president?" CJ asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" She slapped Jack across the chest.

" 'Coz." Jack shrugged.

"Idiot," Toby laughed.

"That's so neat," CJ smiled. "Writing for the President must be a huge thrill."

"Damn straight," Jack smiled. "I'll be back, I'm going to introduce myself," Jack mentioned and took off.

"He's a good guy," CJ smiled as Toby turned around to face her.

"Strange," Toby mentioned.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since grade school. He was the guy always running for class President and I was the one writing the speech for him," Toby laughed. "Yet now he is working for the President as a speechwriter."

"Why not you?" CJ asked.

"I want to start small and work my way up, I think it will mean more that way. Besides, he's just a speechwriter, he'll be kissing my ass when I become Communications Director."

"You're sure of yourself, aren't you?" CJ smiled.

"Yes," Toby smiled. "Are you okay about last night?"

"Yes I am," CJ kissed him on the cheek. "I don't regret it."

"Good," Toby smiled. "Neither do I."

"Good," CJ played with his tie.

"Toby," Jack walked back up. "We should get going," Jack mentioned.

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "It's getting late."  
"CJ," Lily ran over. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Hi," Toby and Jack said together.

"CJ, Mr. Gerry wants us to ride with the Senator back to his office for a one on one for the paper," Lily mentioned. "Come on."

"Damn," CJ moaned.

"Big job there," Toby laughed as Lily took off, screaming for CJ to follow.

"So much for showing you guys to the airport," CJ moaned again.

"It's okay, I think we'll find our way," Jack smiled. "CJ, I want to thank you again for allowing us to stay at your home. It was very sweet of you," Jack kissed CJ on the cheek. "If you're ever in DC, call us."

"I sure will," CJ nodded as Jack took off for the car.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Toby rubbed CJ's back. "I wrote my number and my address here for you," Toby handed her a piece of paper. "I would like to keep in touch."

"Me too," CJ smiled. "I would like that."

"Good," Toby smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Take care of yourself Claudia Jean," Toby whispered and walked over to the car and got in. "Good luck with everything."

"You too," CJ waved as Jack pulled away.

"Goodbye," CJ whispered to herself. She put the paper in her purse praying that this wasn't going to be the last time she sees him.

The End


End file.
